1. Field of This Invention
This invention relates to a process of dry coloring and molding a shaped article.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,922 teaches compositions of clay rendered organophilic by admixture with a fatty acid amide. The admixture can contain from 30 to 75 percent of the fatty acid amide, the remainder being clay. The fatty acid amide is heated to 250.degree. to 400.degree.F.; the clay added (preferably with stirring); the admixture allowed to cool; and the admixture is then ground to a fine waxy powder. The organophilic clay is used in the production of foundry core compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,972 teaches treating textiles, nylon vinyl resins and cellophane with aqueous dispersions containing pigments, coupling agents, such as, fatty acid amides of acyl or hyroxyacyl amines, and cationic materials, such as, mono-amides obtained by the condensation of amines with one mole of a fatty acid. The pigments, which are dispersed in fatty acid amides and water, are used on textiles, the result being a flattening or dulling of the surface lustre (see col. 6, lines 61 to 66). Thus one of ordinary skill is lead away from investigating the use of fatty acid amides to increase the lustre of pigments dispersed in thermoplastics.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,507 teaches coating powdered peroxygen compounds with a combination of (a) a nitrogenous condensation product of a fatty acid and alkyl amine or alkylol amine and (b) an ester of glycerin and a fatty acid. The product is used detergent products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,185 teaches placing filler particles of calcium carbonate or carbon black into a melted polyamide and admixing them, thus forming a hot melt dispersion. The dispersion is maintained at a hot melt temperature. (The dispersion, in Example XIV, was extruded into a rod. The rod was cut and the pieces were allowed to solidify to form pellets. The pellets were placed in a drum and the temperature was maintained at 100.degree.F.) The dispersions are used in bonding the side seams in paper cups and cans (tin-plated sheet).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,385,379 teaches compacting calcium carbonate by passing it through a roller. The rollers can be treated (coated) before compacting with a variety of substances such as, fatty acids or salts of fatty acids, but nowhere is any fatty acid amide mentioned. U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,956 discloses treating a slurry of a pigment and water with a cation-active agent which is an ester formed form a fatty acid and a hydroxy amine; drying the treated pigment; and grinding the pigment. The treated pigment was to be used in the field of textiles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,504 teaches surface coating calcium carbonate pigments for use as rubber reinforcing pigments, in printing inks and surface-coating compositions. The calcium carbonate is coated with a higher amine and a fatty acid by adding emulsions of the amine and fatty acid to aqueous slurries of the calcium carbonate. The emulsion is prepared by melting together the amine and fatty acid and then adding the melt to boiling water. Or an amine and calcium carbonate aqueous solution is prepared; the solution dried; and a fatty acid incorporated on the dried product by hammermilling. Several other slurry and solvent methods of preparation are taught. U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,091, is similar and also does not teach applicants' invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,849 discloses the use of a salt of a basic polyamide (of an aliphatic polyamine and an unsaturated higher fatty acid) with a higher fatty acid as a suspending agent for pigments in paints. U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,479 teaches polyester resins containing kaolin clay coated with an ethoxylated amide. U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,924 teaches adding a fatty acid amide slip agent to a mixing zone which contains siliceous material particles and which is at a temperature between 160.degree. and 240.degree.F. The admixture is cooled so that the amide solidifies and the resultant powder is recovered. The powder is used in polyethylene and copolymers thereof as a slip and antiblocking agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,849 disclosed a pigmented paint which is a pigment suspended in a vehicle. The suspension contains a suspending agent which is a salt of the basic polyamide (of an aliphatic polyamine and an unsaturated higher fatty acid) with a higher fatty acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,702 teaches making an organophilic pigment. The pigment is slurried with an aqueous dispersion of a low molecular weight condensate of an alkylated methylol melamine and a N-alkylol fatty acid amide. The mixture is dried and then cured at an elevated temperature. The pigment is stated to be useful in emulsion points and lithographic inks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,820 discloses a rheological composition of a co-ground mixture of a pigment extender and a thixotropic wax powder mixture of a polyamide of hydroxystearate with glyceryl trihydroxystearate. The extenders could be clay, talc, silica or titanium dioxide. The wax mixture and extender can be heated or melted together before grinding. The composition is used in paints. U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,713 discloses coated kaolin clay particles which can be corporated into polyester resins. The coating on the clay can be an amino amide formed from fatty acids and mixtures of polyethylene amines. The coated clay is formed by preparing a hydrosol containing a clay, adding some phosphoric acid, adding the specified amino acid and drying it at a temperature which is as high as 1400.degree.F. The product is then screened to remove the larger particles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,111 discloses a pigment dispersion which is a suspension of a pigment dispersed with an amide. The reminder of the dispersion is an organic solvent. The amide is an N,N-dialkylamides. Those dispersions containing the organic solvent can be used for the production shaped articles such as plastic sheeting of synthetic linear polymers. U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,164 discloses leafable metal pigment flakes dispersed in an alkaline organic amino compound, e.g., dimethyl amine, and a higher fatty acid, forming neutral or basic salts. The result is a paste. The dispersion or paste can contain a hydrocarbon thinner. The method involves mixing, heating to solution form and coating to a paste. The pigment pastes are used in paint lacquer, varnish in other types of protective coatings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,425 discloses admixing a resin with a mixture of a pigment lubricated by an acid amide. The latter mixture is obtained by first admixing and by then coaloplex milling the pigment and amide before being placed in the admixture. The acid amide is a condensation product of alkanoamines and fatty acids. The admixture is used for the coloring of plastic resins material such as thermoplastic polyethylene. The coloring composition is admixed with the plastic resin and then sprayed in the extruder or blown to form sheets.